THE BLOOD OF A VAMPIRE QUEEN
by key-san
Summary: A story about a young girl named Sonogo who is unique and she's friends with a vampire queen. Sonogo has a secret that nobody knows , not even her best friend ... a young boy named Kumo is supposed to marry chi , the vampire queen. but wiil his feelings change when he meets sonogo ? it's my first fanfic /story sorry for mistakes.


Its my first time writing a story and I have a really old laptop ,UNEDITED,PROBALY NO CAPS OR PROPER END MARKS

Za chi no a banpia joo / the blood of a vampire queen

(Thoughts)

Sonogo is on her way to school on a normal day. The principal has just asked her to show a new female student around the school grounds.

Sonogo - sure Mr . Benjamin

Benjamin - her name is Chi

Sonogo - doesn't Chi mean blood ?

Benjamin - yes , just as sonogo means maka in English

Sonogo and Chi met later anda few weeks later they were good friends. But after a while Chi told sonogo her biggest secret ever.

Chi - I'm a vampire queen

Sonogo - really funny now what did you want to tell me

Chi - I'm serious ! I'm a vampire queen. I'll show you

Then… chi had vampire fangs!

Sonogo - oh my god !

Chi - shhh! Be quiet

A few months later a new kid named kumo showed up. Kumo and chi started hanging out a lot, sonogo began getting suspicious. Sonogo tries to gather up the courage to ask but doesn't .a few weeks later she finally does though.

Sonogo - chi what's up with you and the new boy kumo

Chi - you didn't know, he's my boyfriend…and he's secretly a vampire too! I'll introduce you two tonight at 12:00.

Sonogo - why so late ?

Chi - vampires,duh

Sonogo - oh…right!

Later at 12:00 sonogo went to chi's house

Kumo - who is she chi ?

Chi - it's the girl I told you about earlier …from my school…you were listening right?

Kumo - I always listen to you… well mostly… all I heard was she knew we were vampires

Chi - anyway, you can come out now guys.

Just then 9 'people' came out of a medium sized room.

Chi - I'll introduce you(her blood) smell good . Sonogo this is kira , masaki , hideaki , Kyoto , hanta,(boys/girls)akana, hai , ukoe , and rin. We're all vampires

Sonogo - hi I'm sonogo

Kira - hi , you smell good.

Masaki - stop it , you're scaring her.

Hideaki - he's right her blood does smell good

Kyoto - can we taste herr blood?

Akana - bos stop it!

Hanta - as if chi would let you taste sonogo

Hai - that's chi's best friend

Ukoe - chi, I thought I was your best friend

Rin - you're her vampire best friend not pure blood best friend

Chi - sonogo is human

Kira - and she's not afraid of us?

Chi - no! she's not.

Kira - now that I look at her she's kinda cute.(blush)

Kumo - hi sonogo , sorry about them. I'm Chi's boy friend. she 's so cute, do I think she's cuter then chi?… even if I do Chi's the one I l-lo-like

Sonogo - it's okay . Its probably because I'm human and…

Kira - it's not because you're human, your blood is unique , it's pure blood …sadly its either not awakened or is only half because it got drained.

Sonogo - what's a pure blood ?

Chi - a rare vampire who rules over all…that's now extinct . Kira is just playing with you .

Kira - sonogo is clueless can I drink her blood to prove it ?

Chi - if it's okay with her , I'm not in charge of her. she wouldn't let him would she?

Kira - can I make you a full fledge vampire ?

Sonogo - no

Kira - please

Sonogo - no

Kira - can I talk to you alone ?

Sonogo - if you'll stop bugging me , yes.

Kira and sonogo go outside , not knowing chi was following them. Kira takes songo to an underground building. Meanwhile chi gets lost so she's wondering around.

Kira - take off your clothes.

Sonogo no way you-you pervert!

Kira - fine change into this .

He hands her a blue dress that sonogo and chi never noticed.

Sonogo - fine but go to a different room.

Kira - okay . if she's a pore blood that dress will bring it out. maybe she'll let me drink her blood. I wonder if Kumo like her more than Chi . Do I like her?

Sonogo - you can come back now.

Kira - do you feel any different?

Sonogo - no not really .

Kira - the blood was awakened . Can I drink your blood now?

Sonogo - if I say yes will you stop bugging me?

Kira - yes


End file.
